custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
First Toa Team of Nukaku Nui
The Toa Meltrix was the name of the first Toa team ever to be formed on Nukaku Nui. Unlike Most Toa, they traveled across the Universe. History The First Toa Team was created after the first Toa of Nukaku Nui, Galdak soon realized that the Planet needed more than just one Toa. So he found eleven Toa stones and gave them to eleven Matoran, Puatara a Vo-Matoran, Harrak a Bo-Matoran, Kamu a De-Matoran, Vlendo a Kov-Matoran, Nerkah a Ev-Matoran, Sizzix A Le-Matoran, Mafu a Matoran of Wood, Nubiax a Matoran of Mercury, Orvan a Je-Matoran, Kovana a Matoran of Biotics, and Vernax a Ce-Matoran. They traveled to the Great Temple and was transformed into Toa. The Team quickly selected Nerkah to be the leader. Fighting A Fire Vulture The Toa Meltrix first mission on Nukaku Nui was to defeat the Fire Vulture, which was threatening the Matoran who lived there. This battle took six months, cost the lives of about 350 of Matoran, and destroyed large areas of Nukaku Nui but the Toa succeeded. The team then split in two, one half to take the Fire Vulture to Shax while the other half stayed to protect Nukaku Nui. The New Threat Not long after, Millennium soon made himself known to the Universe and his first action was to kill all the Toa in the Universe and make every single being his slaves. The Toa team accepted Millennium's attempt to stop him. After a fierce battle where the Toa exhausted all their Elemental Powers, they were able to gather up every single ounce of their remaining elemental powers to do Nova Blasts and caused some damage to Millennium forcing him to retreat. After that three Rahkshi appeared in the city several hours later. The Toa Team expected the battle to be quick however with their elemental power drained and their mask powers inaccessible, the Toa suffered a humiliating defeat. After about three hours of fighting the Toa managed to scare off the Rahkshi and Nerkah's suggestion created new Toa Stones so that replacement Toa could come if they were ever killed or no longer in service. The team also faced Vladek when he first appeared and defeated him. Sizzix then attempted to betray the team only to find himself defeated. Seperation of the Team After many more adventures together, the Team decided to separate and take their services elsewhere in the Universe due to their inability to work together with one another. Harrak, Puatara, Nubiax, and Vernax were assigned to guard the Makoki Stone, and Vlendo, Nerkah, and Kamu were all given islands to protect in the Matoran Universe. The remaining members stayed in Muso Nui. Not long after, Harrak, Puatara, Nubiax, and Vernax were killed by Frostelus along with the Toa Makoki, Vlendo was killed by Lariska, Kamu was killed by Hakann and Avak and Nerkah was attacked by Zaktan but managed to survived. Reunite On Spherus Magna, after the battle of Millennium and the revival from the red star, the Toa Meltrix were later reunited minus Sizzix who was a Dark Hunter at this point. They soon realized that they had to right a lot of their wrongs and work together. They then decided to work together and became an effective team. During the Civil War of the Great Beings, the Toa Meltrix failed several of their missions and when they realized that their were more younger generations of Toa, they decided to give up their powers and become Turaga. Category:Toa Category:Toa Teams